Kikatake Uzumaki
Kikatake Uzumaki '''is a jonin of the Uzumaki clan. After a rough childhood in Iwagakure, Kikatake went to Uzushiogakure to study seals under his grandfather Tosen. There he learned of many seals and he developed into an anti-fuinjutsu ninja rather than a seal-based shinobi. Kikatake had finally found his true vocation when he joined the Mayonaka Pirates led by Shenron Uzumaki. After a lot of pirating and time at sea, Shenron disbanded the pirates. Kikatake returned to Uzushio where he served in the ANBU. Kikatake was very useful as he could break into any structure, barrier, or seal that he faced, giving him the nickname '''The Locksmith. But Kikatake still found himself wanting to go back to the sea. One day he managed to find where Shenron had docked the Mayonaka Pirate's ship, and he just took off from Uzushiogakure to live on the sea. He began building up his crew with men from other crews, people who's homes had been destroyed, and various skilled shinobi whom Kikatake met and befriended. He now captains a fleet of ships under the Mayonaka Pirate's name, and has his sights set high. He wishes to conquer lands in the southern islands and build an empire. Background Childhood in the Stone Born to an Uzumaki mother and an unknown father who left at Kikatake's birth, Kikatake lived quite a normal life in Iwagakure. His Uzumaki heritage was noted when he began to show promise after being enrolled in the Academy at the age of six. He always did well in the Academy, but not as good as he could be doing. He kept getting worse and worse, until he just collapsed in the middle of an Academy field lesson. It was discovered that he had enormous chakra reserves, even for an Uzumaki, but his body wasn't generating enough chakra to sustain itself for long. This is when he started taking supplements(pills) for chakra. He would continue taking these until he created seals to change energy to chakra for him. Kikatake also was said to have a good heart, and made many friends. Although he did slack off often he wasn't considered a slacker because when he wanted something done h'd get it done. Kikatake was never lonely with all his friends and his mother caring for him, but he often longed to have a father figure. Kikatake finally started to try hard in the Academy when the graduation was coming up and he was told he was most probable to fail. He passed as the best in the class. When he graduated he joined the team of and trained under Kurotsuchi, Ōnoki's granddaughter. He grew very close to Kurotsuchi and they trained together often even when not with the rest of the team. After passing his chunin exams at the age of 10, his true potential shone brightly. Kurotsuchi recommended him to train with Ōnoki to learn Dust Release and carry on his legacy. Hidden Affinity and Leaving the Village While training under Ōnoki he not only began to pick up the powerful Dust Release, but he found that he was able to use Explosion Release. Ōnoki, having taught those with this release before, was able to help Kikatake with Explosion Release as well. Kikatake grew very close to Ōnoki probably closer than any other person he knew. Kikatake had found the father figure he longed for, although it was more of a grandfather. After three years of training, when Kikatake was 13 years old, Ōnoki passed away. Kikatake was very distraught by this. Kikatake remained in Iwagakure, but was very depressed and sad. His friends and mother thought he should take some time away from the village. His mother decided she would send him to Uzushiogakure to train and be taken care of by her father. At the age of fourteen Kikatake left the village. Training in Uzushio with Tosen Kikatake started training under his grandfather Tosen Uzumaki the first Uzushiokage. Tosen taught him a lot about the art of Fuinjutsu. Kikatake often found himself bored, so he would study types of seals and seals used in the past. This vast knowledge on how seals work allowed him to be able to quickly decipher how to undo seals. His knowledge on how to undo seals grew and grew until many of the shinobi on his level's seals were useless against Kikatake. Here he also started work on the seals that would solve his chakra generation problems. He experimented with changing various different types of energy into his own. These energies included Natural Energy, Kinetic Energy, chakra from ninjutsu, and more. Once he finally improved them enough to replace his supplements, he couldn't stop taking them. It seems Kikatake took a liking to his pills and had gotten an addiction to them. This would start him on a bad addiction to certain drugs and alcohol, but above all: his chakra supplements. But Kikatake kept finding himself bored, until he met the Mayonaka Pirates. Mayonaka Pirates Post-Mayonaka Pirates Kikatake returned to Uzushiogakure after the disbanding of Mayonaka. He decided he would join the ANBU there as his anit-fuinjutsu skills would prove useful. During this time he perfected the energy conversion seals he had worked on during his time in the Mayonaka pirates. These seals allowed his rarely full huge chakra reserves have an almost unlimited source of chakra. He was very successful in the ANBU and was highly regarded throughout the village. But Kikatake was constantly missing the sea, so he secretly searched for where Shenron hid the Mayonaka ship. He eventually found it and one day just took off from Uzushio with no trace. He then proceeded to build a pirate crew and plundered many ships and villages in the southern seas. Personality Kikatake was always known to have a good heart and made a lot of friends due to this. He may not seem extremely smart, but he has quite the intellect which surfaces at certain times. He usually is very witty, which will cause him to make witty remarks and retorts to people which is very annoying. He enjoys toying with his opponents in a sort of battle of wits. Back to his friends, his friends would go before anything. He can be extremely arrogant, but the next second he can be a very humble person. People often think its a personality disorder for something, but it is more complex than that. Kikatake is very well mannered, and was taught to be humble. But he often gets bored and seeing the effects of him being witty and cocky on other people gives him some sort of enjoyment. So he often jumps between being humble to being an arrogant annoyance. Kikatake had a huge change in personality when he began to spend a lot of time on the sea as a pirate. He became very avaricious and greedy. His treasure's safety and his ship's safety took priority over everything and became the most important things in his life. Although his devotion to his friends somehow carried over to his crew. He cared dearly about his crew and would do anything to ensure their safety, even if he doesn't get along with whatever crew member. He also was overcome by a lust for conquest and huge ambition. Many say that his ambition will be his downfall, but it has only proven to make him stronger. Kikatake is considered a huge "player". Meaning he went around picking up girls. He was quite the charismatic sweet-talker and could charm any girl. He would jump from girl to girl and would even go out with multiple girls in one night(mind you he was not always successful). He also believes in a code of chivalry, which prevents him from fighting females. He holds the delicateness and importance of the lady so high he thought it a crime to try and fight one. Therefore if ever a female shinobi were to engage him in battle he would not fight. This may seem like a huge weakness, but Kikatake works around it. He fights defensively and evades or blocks attacks. After tiring his opponent out he makes a quick escape. Overdosing on his precious chakra supplements also had an effect on Kikatake. It made him overly excited and energetic and very headstrong, more than he usually is. He will often use up a lot of chakra just to take some supplements. Although one really bad side effect is taking the supplement when his reserves of chakra are full. This causes him to have stomach problems because his body tries to excrete the excess chakra. Kikatake also discovered alcohol and drugs. He would search the world trying to find the best kind of herbs that he could use to achieve a high. When it came to alcohol though, Kikatake considers himself a sophisticated alcohol connoisseur and only drank the best. When he is not fighting he is usually wasted or high, and sometimes he might be during a fight. While doing his pirate duties he is often high, getting him and his crew into sticky situations. Appearance Kikatake is a pretty distinguishable Uzumaki. His bright red hair makes him stand out in a crowd of those who are not of his clan. His hair was not always as long as it is, but after spending so much time on the sea he hasn't gotten around to cutting it. His eye color is colored red, which look brighter depending on the light he's in. This combination of red hair and red eyes was part of where he got his title the Red Demon of Explosions. His tendency to create explosions and his ability to blow himself up and survive were the other attributes that contributed to this name. He is a tall and muscular man, who looks like he is in his adult years. He wears a golden armor which is good for protecting him and is something he can break down into atoms easily. He has a metal piercing on his lower lip, another easy thing for him to turn into atoms. He keeps his sealing sword: Medoshiki on his belt. Also on his bare body he has many tattoos, in intricate designs. These are actually seals which allow him to absorb different energies and convert them into chakra for himself. He also has a few explosive seals on himself. While in Medoshiki Chakra Mode his hair grows much longer and turns white. His eyes turn blue and his ears get pointier. His skin darkens and his armor disappears, leaving only a few silver bracers on his arms and silver leggings. Small wings protrude from his armor at certain areas. His sword becomes a javelin with a trident on the end. A gem also appears on his forehead. Abilities Kikatake was always recognized for the use of his ninjutsu, which was surprisingly potent. He was also recognized for his speed, which he incorporated into his fighting style very intelligently. With the combination of these two attributes he developed a fighting style that benefited from staying back and using a lot of lightning jutsu from a far, then engaging with quick and powerful close range ninjutsu. Of course his style had evolved more as his mastery of Dust and Explosion Release grew. Also his knowledge of fuinjutsu and his special energy conversion seals made fuinjutsu useless against him and gave him a seemingly limitless source of chakra. Life Force and Chakra Control Being born an Uzumaki gave Kikatake a head start in the chakra reserve department. Kikatake's chakra reserves as described by those who have fought with him are near-indefinite. Of course, the man has a limit, but he usually won't quit a fight from fatigue. Kikatake not only has huge reserves of chakra, but also has very precise control over chakra. He can easily control the flow of chakra in his body, allowing him to increase certain physical characteristics. For example, by focusing chakra in his feet Kikatake can increase his already incredible speed. Also he can focus chakra in his fists to hit harder. These changes are by no means giant alterations, but they are enough to be of use to Kikatake. He has also used this chakra control to enhance his ninjutsu and affirm his grasp on explosion release. The accuracy and concentrated power of his explosions is a result of his incredible chakra control, allowing him to destroy entire fleets of pirate ships just by focusing for a few moments. Despite Kikatake's mostly kind heart, his chakra is described as evil and menacing. When in action using his destructive techniques, Kikatake is compared to a rampaging tailed-beast. This evil chakra sensation greatly increases his intimidation factor. Another trait that is thanks to his Uzumaki heritage is his powerful life force. Not only will this let him live a little longer than most humans, but it has helped him hang on to his life when in a pinch. This also increases his stamina so he can last quite a long time in battle. The only ways Kikatake loses is if he is completely immobilized, or has just lost his motivation to fight. Taijutsu Kikatake's normal physical attacks are just about average, his speed is more of his defining feature. That is, until he enhances his physical attacks. Using his explosion release he can create explosions from punches and kicks. Aside from this, the weight enhancing jutsus he learned from Ōnoki allow him to increase the force behind certain taijutsu attacks. These alterations of his taijutsu make him quite the threat at close-range, and catch many off-guard since his arsenal of attacks is mostly long-range based. Ninjutsu Nature Transformation As a ninjutsu specialist Kikatake uses all the different releases he has learned to use while training and those he was naturally born with. He used to use a lot of lightning and earth releases, but has picked up fire release on his travels. He does have the ability to use wind release as it makes up part of dust release, but he is never seen using it alone. Lightning Release Kikatake's first affinity was lightning release, and was his most powerful for quite a long time. Ever since learning to use his kekkei genkai, this style has lost its title. By no means though, is his lightning release weak. He has built on it quite a lot using his new knowledge on chakra control to increase the effects of his lightning techniques. He uses these offensively and from range but has also learned how to use this release at close range. He has also learned a lot from and with his friend Shenron who was an excellent user of lightning release. Earth Release Kikatake mainly used this release defensively, erecting large walls to grant him cover or trap his opponents. After training with Onoki he learned many of his old master's Earth style techniques which serve him well in the present. Fire Release While traveling the seas he picked began actually using this release, even though he knew about it prior to doing so. He continued building upon what he learned from both training and by watching Shenron using his expert fire techniques. Kekkei Genkai Explosion Release Kikatake's explosion release is the bread and butter of his fighting style. He has found clever ways to combine this already deadly art with his other abilities to make for very deadly techniques. He is able to use explosion release in conjunction with his taijutsu, fuinjutsu, and even dust release. Kikatake is able to use explosive clay, but he has to chew it in his mouth (he doesn't have Deidara's mouths). 'Explosion Release: Explosive Seal- '''Kikatake creates an explosion at a given location and immediately traps the explosion in a seal. When the seal is broken by the user or another person, the explosion is released from the seal and hurts all around it. The power of these seals depends on the user's mastery over sealing. The use of these seals is only limited by the user's creativity. Kikatake even places these seals on his body, although that seal is the strongest one and can only be released by his will. '''Explosion Release Chakra Mode-' Kikatake's control over this jutsu is very good and he rarely loses control of it. Even if he does lose control the drawback is the user themselves exploding. Obviously since Kikatake can survive explosions, he can pretty much stay in the mode for an entire fight and even if he does slip up he will not die. Although any explosion or other ability he uses that this mode grants him will cost him quite a lot of energy. The explosions from the explosive armor use up about twice as much chakra as any other explosion. But they are not a waste, they are devastating and very convenient in many situations. 'Particle Bomb Technique-' Being the pioneer of this technique, Kikatake has found the most efficient methods to use it and also mastered the trajectory and timing of the technique. He can keep track of the atom with his zoomed in eye scope and knows a lot about vectors and physics things so he understands where the bomb will be launched. Kekkei Tōta Dust Release Kikatake learned this technique during his two years in Iwagakure and has been building on that knowledge of the release ever since. His specialty in this style is the atomic deconstruction and reconstruction of himself. This allows him to blow his own body apart down to the molecular level with an explosion around himself, and then reconstruct himself from those dispersed atoms. This has given him the ability to survive explosions and even blow himself up and survive. The only explosion powerful enough to completely obliterate him, even in his atomic form, is the explosion of C0. He of course can still use other dust release techniques, but this has proved to be his most useful application of it. Fuinjutsu Kikatake has an enormous arsenal of seals he can use. He also has a good understanding of how seals work, therefore allowing him to undo seals and barriers upon enough inspection. He also believes the applications of seals are limitless therefore one can never completely master the art. He has mastered many sealing techniques and even learned to combine it with explosion release. He can create an explosion and immediately seal it. When the seal is broken the explosion is released. Genjutsu Kikatake does not have much skill in genjutsu, but has exceptional resistance. While training with Shenron on the Mayonaka pirates, Kikatake had to train against his genjustsu. So he spent hours sitting still meditating, building up mental resistance. This has allowed him to break through most low-level genjutsu, and through even some sharingan genjutsu. Sensing Tech '''Kikatake's Eye Scope- '''Kikatake was given an Eye Scope similar to Deidara's when training with Kurotsuchi. Kikatake's biggest passion was crafting his explosives, so picking up tinkering with technology was not a challenge for him. He has tinkered with this eye scope for years trying to recreate the power of even the highest class sensory ninja in his scope. He has gone so far as to be able to distinguish sources of chakra from the landscape he is looking upon. Unlike an actual sensory ninjutsu he cannot actually feel the presence of these sources, but creating a vantage point is quite simple for Kikatake. He has also developed a heat vision to see any heat-based ninjutsu and be able to track people beyond just seeing their chakra. Kenjutsu When it comes to sword skills, Kikatake has none. He does possess a sword, but it is just for show. That is, until he was told that he was holding the sacred sealing sword Medoshiki. He has mastered its sealing capabilities and has greatly improved his sword skills since he began using his sword, but he is no master sword fighter. He can also throw it and even put an explosive seal on it. Kikatake has also memorized it's atomic structure so he is able to rebuild it by putting its atoms back together. Other Abilities Although his Academy grades did not show the actual promise Kikatake has (we've got ourselves a slacker!), he is highly intelligent. Although when it comes to logic and real-life situations he can often be seen making the "dumb" choices, he thinks of every fight very strategically. He understands battle techniques and how other people think in battle. This talent is what encourages him to hang back in a fight until he truly sees his opponents style and understands their strategy.